As a running device for a model incorporated in a model of a remote control toy, there are known running devices in which a pair of left and right wheels are driven by separate motors, and a running direction of the model is changed according to a speed difference between the motors (see Japanese Patent Applications Laid-open Nos. 2002-238083 and 2003-053055).